


Shoot me down

by Scarabskin



Series: Red Rising Kinktober 2019 [7]
Category: Red Rising Series - Pierce Brown
Genre: Breathplay, Gunplay, Hand Jobs, Kinktober 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 02:16:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20922518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarabskin/pseuds/Scarabskin
Summary: When Trigg had first suggested it, Ephraim had simply laughed and kissed him.Kinktober prompt: gunplay - Trigg/Ephraim





	Shoot me down

When Trigg had first suggested it, Ephraim had simply laughed and kissed him. It wasn’t until the fourth time he off-handedly mentioned _how hot he was with his gun_ that he had actually thought of it as something himself. 

Trigg couldn’t complain when he was pushed up to a wall, his fiancé attacking his mouth like there was no tomorrow while his hands roamed his body. Both were sweaty and fired up after a long day, both needing some sweet release. It wasn’t until Trigg’s shirt was off his torso that he felt the cold metal pushed into his neck, remembering that Ephraim had made no move to remove his belt. 

It took Trigg a few confused seconds to realise what was happening, his eyes darting between the smirk in front of him and the coldness pressed into the side of his neck. Seeing the cruel mechanics pressed i to him and the strong, dark arms holding him still against the wall had him moaning. His cock went from half-hard to rock solid in a matter of seconds. 

“Oh, be still, we don’t want this thing going off, now do we?” His voice was sugary sweet, silk against his ears contrasting to the tight, restriction his pants held him in. with hooded eyes, Trigg shook his head slowly, cautiously. A smug smile spread across his face, steadying the gun in his grip before asking yet another question. “Do you like this?”

Trigg nodded quickly as he breathed heavily. The pressure on his throat restricted his airways slightly. The metal dug further into him, though, and Trigg let out a whine. A click was heard and his eyes blew up big. The safety was off. 

“Use your words, baby,” Ephraim whispered, leaning into him as hid cock pressed against Trigg’s clothed thigh. “Let’s try again. Do you like this?”

“Yes,” he said, trying to slow down his breathing. Was the gun loaded? Ephraim wouldn‘t point a loaded gun at him, wouldn he? After all, it was Ephraim, an adrenaline junkie who was bored at work. By Jove, the gun was surely loaded. Trigg yelped and reflexively closed his legs slightly, ashamed that the thought aroused him even further.

“Oh, how convenient.” A hand brushed against Trigg’s flushed dick, jerked him off through his pants. He dug the gun deeper into his flesh, kissing the other side lightly. 

“Is... is it loaded?” Trigg’s curiosity got the best of him and he squirmed out of his grip to get a view of his fiancé’s face, but all he saw was a cruel grin. 

“Do you want to find out?” Adrenaline was rushing through his body, his heart working overtime to cope with the situation he was in. His dick twitched hard in the other’s hand, which seemed to spur him on as he was now moving into the fabric, his hand digging past the waistband of Trigg’s underwear. 

“You’re such a whore, baby. You love this!” Thrusting against his calloused hand, Trigg moaned. His fingers dug into Ephraim’s shoulders as he tried to steady himself. 

Deft hands pushed down his pants past his thighs, his cock now exposed to the cold air around them. The loss of touch had Trigg squirming in place, which granted him with a rough push against the wall, knocking the air out of his lungs, as the barrel of the gun sank further into his flesh. Ephraim dropped his own pants down to the floor, revealing that Trigg wasn’t the only one disproportionately turned on by the whole affair. 

A warm hand grabbed the two cocks together and with quick motions, Ephraim jerked them off. He grunted and leaned onto Trigg, pinning him against the wall while huffing air against his throat, his mouth ghosting over his flesh. 

They were both close, the scene bringing them to the edge quicker than they were used to. Panting and thrusting onto each other, they were desperately chasing their release. 

“You’re so good, baby. I’m close, so close, babe. Shit!” Ephraim babbled and ending in a loud groan as his cock twitched and he came. He bucked his hips, the gun pressing hard into Trigg for leverage. The restricted airflow cut off his moan as he came, both of them painting the fronts of each other’s bodies white. 

Panting together, Ephraim stepped back slightly to let Trigg down, both holding onto each other for balance. 

“Holy... that was... good...” Trigg panted. He looked up to his fiancé, smiling. His eyes then diverted to the gun still in his hands. “I have to know, is it loaded?”

A silence fell over them for a moment, stretching out into eternity until he looked up, eyes locking with Trigg’s. 

“Dunno.”


End file.
